


Fifty Shades of Shuuneki

by Fandomstuck_Is_Life, Figureitoutbruh



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Kushu
Genre: Based off Fifty Shades, Based off of a Shuuneki rp with Figureitoutbruh, F/M, However it is an extreme revision, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomstuck_Is_Life/pseuds/Fandomstuck_Is_Life, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figureitoutbruh/pseuds/Figureitoutbruh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone, this fanfic was inspired by a Shuuneki rp with my friend Figureitoutbruh on Skype about a few months back. Just a heads up, but it must be said that this fanfic though it may be based off of E.L. James's "Fifty Shades of Grey", this is an extreme revision of the story and all its elements, the main revised parts being anything related to the portrayal of BDSM and the problematic and unfortunately romanticized aspects of abuse. We have eliminated the inaccuracy of both in our rp, the few negative traits of the Dom being predominantly in the beginning chapters and over time is diminished through his exposure to love and the positivity of truly loving relationships as it is shown to him by the Sub. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, please feel free to comment below! We'll appreciate any feedback so long as it isn't non-productive hatred and the like. Both Figureitoutbruh and I are above age to rp and post this, so please heed the Archive warnings above! For all sakes and purposes, the main plotline belongs to it's original creator and all the revisions belong to myself and Figureitoutbruh. Thank you for reading, and please enjoy the story!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this fanfic was inspired by a Shuuneki rp with my friend Figureitoutbruh on Skype about a few months back. Just a heads up, but it must be said that this fanfic though it may be based off of E.L. James's "Fifty Shades of Grey", this is an extreme revision of the story and all its elements, the main revised parts being anything related to the portrayal of BDSM and the problematic and unfortunately romanticized aspects of abuse. We have eliminated the inaccuracy of both in our rp, the few negative traits of the Dom being predominantly in the beginning chapters and over time is diminished through his exposure to love and the positivity of truly loving relationships as it is shown to him by the Sub. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, please feel free to comment below! We'll appreciate any feedback so long as it isn't non-productive hatred and the like. Both Figureitoutbruh and I are above age to rp and post this, so please heed the Archive warnings above! For all sakes and purposes, the main plotline belongs to it's original creator and all the revisions belong to myself and Figureitoutbruh. Thank you for reading, and please enjoy the story!

A blonde and noirette stood face to face outside the door of their apartment. A light gray canvas stretched across the city, stretched by darker streaks as the formerly threatening rainclouds began to recede. "Sorry about this Kaneki, think you can handle it?" The blonde, Hideyoshi Nagachika handed a folder and notebook over to his friend. Kaneki Ken nodded, receiving the items from him with a reassuring smile.

"It’ll be fine Hide. Get better soon!"

The other grinned and waved. "Will do! We've got a test coming up soon, so you should lend me your notes in the meantime!” Kaneki sighed.

"They're on the counter."

"Thanks man, I owe you one!"

"See you, Hide." Hideyoshi waved merrily before closing the door, leaving the noirette waving back, smiling just as brightly at his friend. Kaneki hurried to the taxi which was waiting on the curb and promptly informed the driver of the global enterprise complex located within the heart of Tokyo. Usually Hideyoshi would have made preparations ahead of time for a substitute interviwer to fill in for him while he’s on sick leave, but his position in the CCG had been boosted and as thus, his schedule filled up soon after he was promoted to a Rank 1 Investigator. Needless to say, Hideyoshi found his hands were tied before becoming engaged with border patrols, ghoul searches and quinque expenditures, ending in him having to rely on the dependability of his long time childhood friend, Kaneki. The two have aided each other greatly over the years since their first meeting, significantly in terms of scholarly success and retaining a social life which would be deemed as suitable at their ages and inevitably healthy. That is to say, Hideyoshi was the one who was the more approachable and sociable out of the two.

This can be proven by his naturally outgoing and cheerful demeanor, whereas Kaneki on the other hand had a quieter and far more tranquil disposition than his excitable blonde friend. Still, the pair were for the most part happy and content with the state of their lifestyles until the day Kaneki had pointed out the girl who visited the café that the two usually attend. With her long violet hair and sharp eyes obsequiously hidden behind red frames, Kamishiro, Rize was a beauty to behold in both physical features and undoubtable intellect. A prize to be won and sought after, Kaneki retained his distance from her and cast glances in her direction only to look away immediately after their eyes had met. One fateful night though had revealed her true nature and shattered Kaneki’s reality with a single crushing blow.

It had been naught but a year after the incident, in which the noirette’s life was saved and the doctor who performed on him had replaced the deceased ghoul’s organs into his body, unbalancing Kaneki’s RC blood cell count and changing him into a halfghoul, a fact which can only be proven by his kagune and single kakujan eye which activates when his hunger is roused or when danger was imminent. Kaneki hadn’t changed drastically in terms of his personality and morality after the operation, but the discovery of his newfound identity both beguiled and horrified the noirette. He vowed to keep his transformation a secret both from the public domain and Hideyoshi, knowing and fearing that should anyone come to know the truth, that his life as he now knew it would invariably end, most likely by the hands of the CCG or worse- his own best friend. As time passed however, Kaneki found it was simpler to get by after being employed by the ghoul café in the 20th ward, Anteiku. The manager even went as far as to procure a special provision of sorts, a sugar cube created from human flesh which could be melted into coffee for the sake of providing a ghoul with enough nourishment to satiate their hunger. It was solely through these means that Kaneki had begun to regain stability, and without it he would be entirely lost, that much he knew and pondered over as the taxi made its way down the city avenue.

Amidst many other commercial buildings, a single figure stood in his office looking out at the rain hitting the city, a muscular and extravagant man who had his arms folded behind his back with a stoic look upon classically beautiful features. The room was plush and different hues of white and grey with hints of purple that matched the man's hair. In clicked a heel clad blonde who spoke up. “Tsukiyama-sama, that interview you agreed to will begin in precisely a half hour.” She reminded him as he looked to the floor rather than his face. The man nodded and turned to her. “Have coffee and water brought up.” He said as he sat at his desk “After all, hospitality is everything.”

~~~~~

The cab soon pulled up the driveway of the looming building and Kaneki tightened his grip on the folder as he paid the driver and stepped outside of the taxi, casting his gaze upwards at the large glass windows which reflected a patch of the sky in each frame before entering the complex and heading over to the registrar. "Hello, I'm here for an appointment with..." He glanced down briefly at the name of the person he was asked to interview. "... Tsukiyama-sama?" The clerk checked her clipboard. "Are you Nagachika?" The noirette shook his head. "I'm his friend, Kaneki Ken. He asked me to fill in for him since he was caught up with work." She nodded and handed him the board with a plan. "Sign here please, I will call to notify of your arrival." Kaneki did so and waited as the registrar spoke softly into a telephone on her desk.

Tsukiyama had been feeling quite casual and helpful as of late, plus reaching out to the media on his terms meant he was in control of publicity generated, so agreeing to some seemingly beneath him interview was actually a well thought out plan to guide the image he wanted into the public eye, all while appearing humble. The phone beeped and with the press of a well-manicured finger his secretary's voice rang through announcing the arrival of his appointment. “Lead them in." He said softly as he stood up and walked in front of his desk and waited. The registrar gestured to the elevators down the hall. "He's on the top floor and his office is right down the hall, the first door on the left.” The noirette thanked her and left for the elevator promptly, not wanting to leave the other waiting. It wasn't long until he reached the top floor and corresponding office number after a quick check down the hall adjacent the doors.

Kaneki paused, taking a moment to review the interview questions mentally before knocking lightly on the door. Tsukiyama walked over and opened it himself with a smile. He waved the younger boy in as he held the wooden frame open. He was instantly struck by the large eyes and small frame of the boy, noting instantly he was quite adorable. "I am Tsukiyama, Shuu. Would you like a coffee or some water?" He asked as he smirked coyly at the boy. Kaneki stood in quiet astonishment, amazed at the height of the man and met his gaze steadily. "It's an honor to meet you, Tsukiyama-sama. I'm Kaneki, Ken, filling in for Nagachika, Hideyoshi's interview." The noirette had seriously underestimated the other's height from the newspaper picture Hide had shown him the previous day, but he only smiled amiably, if not a bit nervously at the head of the enterprise. "And coffee will be fine, thank you." The taller man smirked as he poured the coffee. He was more than comfortable here in his element, in his territory. Handing the cup over, he gave a courteous smile and his nose caught the scent of the boy.

_Is he….?_

His eyes widened as he quickly regained composure.

_He smells divine…_

Tsukiyama thought as he sat in a plush chair with his own coffee and signaled for Kaneki to do the same. "It’s a pleasure Kaneki-kun.” He said informally as he sipped. "I take it you have some questions?" The halfghoul thanked him and sank down onto the chair beside the taller man, face flushing slightly when he noticed that the other had dropped the honorific while addressing him but said nothing of it and instead set the cup down to open up the folder. "Yes, um..." He paused, remembering that the interview questions were in the notebook and quickly took it up again, fumbling with both for a bit while trying not to drop either one. "This is the non-disclosure agreement form Hide had signed prior to arranging this appointment, and... Ah, what was it...?" Kaneki leafed through the papers in the folder before relaxing noticeably as he pulled out a cut out from a newspaper. "I'll like to ask you a few questions about your continuing support for your former university and your views on global issues impacting society."

Tsukiyama crossed his legs and laid one hand on his knee, the other casually resting on the arm of the seat with his own coffee. He took in the fumbling sight of the boy and tried to hide a smirk, failing. He nodded towards the nondisclosure agreement. "We will amend that to include you as well." He said and then looked to the newspaper clipping. "Well I support the University because it provided me with the tools to accomplish all of this," he gestured around himself. "And making sure other people get the chance to acquire those tools for themselves just seems to be the right thing to do." Tsukiyama raised an eyebrow at the second question. He sipped his own coffee and leaned forward before setting it on the table. His face and posture betrayed his natural intensity. "Oh? Well feel free to ask Kaneki." The noirette's face flushed light pink when the other addressed him and he made no note of it as he scribbled in the notebook the minute the taller man began speaking, glancing up every so often and tapped the pen lightly on the folder underneath it when he paused. "Well, Hide had a few questions already prepared for you, so..." Kaneki scanned the page where the questions were listed and he blushed, lowering it. "Er, are you okay with homosexuality and are you a homosexual?"

_W-Why did I ever agree to do this?!_

Tsukiyama watched the boy scribble answers like a dutiful author. He wondered if the boy was a writer himself. That’s when he spoke up and Tsukiyama laughed internally, but slid just a gleam into his eyes. Hiding his expressions was a talent. He decided to have a bit of fun. "Oh? Well if I had a dollar for every time someone asked me that!" He picked up his coffee and taking a drink, he left the boy to stew in awkward for a while. "First of all, someone's sexuality should not be the focus of their professional life. Achievements have just as much merit no matter who you spend your nights with. Second, I would like to go on records saying I am never insulted by this question…" Another sip as he leaned in closer, relaxing his posture. "Because being homosexual is nothing to be ashamed nor is the accusation of it something one should consider an insult." He turned his intense violet gaze to Kaneki. "But yes, I prefer men."

"I-Is that so? That's a wonderful way of thinking, Tsukiyama-sama."

_S-Scary... This guy is a bit scary!_

As Kaneki agreed with him and complimented him, a suspicion of the boys own proclivities in bed made his eyebrow perk. Usually the people who agreed with that sentiment shared Tsukiyama's tastes, at least on occasion. The wide shouldered man made a resolve to conduct his own interview after this. It was rare someone made him interested. The noirette forced an awkward smile in the prolonged silence before the other had responded, and he had difficulty in resuming his writing immediately after. The taller man's eyes seemed to pierce into his soul, and Kaneki found himself unable to keep from shifting a bit uncomfortably in his seat as his interviewee's gaze refused to leave his face. "Ah, what are your views on..." He froze when he read the next question on his list. "G-Ghouls...?" The taller man let the smirk fall from his face with this next inquiry. 

_Ghouls, huh? This friend of his goes for the hard hitting questions!_

Tsukiyama sighed as he ran a finger over his eyebrow. "Ghouls are a nuisance and a danger to the world…" He began, his eyes fluttering closed as he picked his works carefully. "And yet I am often left wondering, are they people too? That’s why as of this year I am investing five billion yen in synthetic flesh research." He opened his eyes.

_I will always prefer the real thing though..._

"Maybe if we give them an alternative food source we can end some of the conflict and begin to assimilate them into society, which would in turn aid us in narrowing the field of murderous ones and cut the pool of work for the CCG in half, considering they would only have to chase the ones who refused the service." He smiled softly remembering Kaneki’s scent. "I would also like to point out the generous donations and programs we have in place for survivors and the families of victims of ghouls." Kaneki listened in awe, his pen stopping mid-sentence as he took in the taller man's words surprise and admiration.

_This person... He..._

"I believe in that too! Not all ghouls are evil and insensitive towards other people." The halfghoul lowered his gaze, smiling softly. "They really have no choice but to e-eat humans, but they still care and love humanity."

_Ah, I went and said all that without thinking, yet I feel it'll be alright._

"Thank you for your honest answers, Hide will be more than happy to receive them, and your support of synthetic flesh will be greatly appreciated by ghouls seeking to live a murder-free lifestyle."

He looked back up, pen poised to continue writing as he smiled easily in the other's direction. "Do you have any interests outside of work?" The purple haired man listened and smiled fondly at the boy. He could indeed be amusing to have around. It was oddly cute how he spoke and then went back as if his passion and surprise was unnoticed. "Oh... I have endless interests outside of work." He drank more of his coffee before he looked to Kaneki. "What about you? You seem quite intelligent and able Kaneki, if you'd like we have a brilliant internship program here." "It would be an honor Tsukiyama-sama, but my schedule is quite busy as it is." The thought about his part time job at the local cafe and the university that he was currently enrolled in. Yes, it was enough to fill his day as it is. "Can I ask for any details on those interests, or are they supposed to remain private?"

Tsukiyama watched as the boy seemed to hurl the idea down immediately. So many people would kill for this job… Why was he passing such a gift up? The dark haired boy got more and more intriguing with every word. Shuu smirked at the use of the proper honorifics. It would be a pleasing day when he convinced the boy to drop them. "Well, I’m sure you can respect that there are certain areas of my life I want far out of the public eye… "He ran a fingertip down his nose before letting it rest on his cheek. "But for you, Kaneki, I will mention that I enjoy literature, museums, theater and coffee shops." He smiled at the boy before he laid back in his chair and locked eyes on him. "Now, shall I ask the questions? I have a few…"

"I see, those are quite uncommon hobbies."

Kaneki started scribbling in the notebook and looked up when he addressed him again, his heart skipping a beat as he met his gaze. "Ah, of course Tsukiyama-sama! I will answer your questions to the best of my ability. "

_S-So intense... Is this even acceptable…?_

Tsukiyama smiled widely as he raised an eyebrow leaning forward. "That’s lovely to hear. Someone who can answer me honestly is always..." He paused as he poured himself another cup. "Admirable." He looked over the boy, seeing ever so attentive notes and scribbles. "I take it you’re a literature or English major, so... Who made you fall in love with the written word?" He reached over and turned his paper around checking his handwriting. "You have an eye for Kanji and seem to have remarkable penmanship… Kaneki-kun." A sly look slid over his face as though he were a fox who just nested under a hen house.

"Y-Yes, I'm a 2nd year journalism major." Kaneki's heart fluttered as the other took hold of his notebook, face flushing light pink as both their hands nearly brushed against each other's. "Thank you, and I fell in love with reading since my father had many books. He had died when I was really young, and when I read his books it felt as if I was having a conversation with him. "The noirette smiled softly, looking away again.

_Somehow, this feels more than an interview…_

The purple haired Gourmet listened carefully as he slid the paper back over and took any excuse he could to feel the heat radiating from the boy as well as take in his smell. This smell is.... Familiar. How odd... He thought as he noted about the probability Kaneki liked physical books, maybe he was a bit on the romantic side? "That's sad, that your father wasn't there. It must have made you fairly responsible from a young age then, right?" He asked as he empathetically laid a hand on the boy's.

"My parents were killed when I was younger as well." The noirette couldn't help but let out a small gasp as the taller man rested his hand atop his own and he looked back up. "I'm sorry to hear that. I was okay because I barely knew him, and I still had my mother... Being responsible was easy since she worked hard too." His eyes shone with sadness as he dropped his gaze yet again, this time not bothering to lift it as he lowered his head. "Hide was my only support after she had died from overworking herself. My aunt took care of me then but I left when I could."Tsukiyama couldn't really bring himself to smirk even though he was internally delighted at the way he was able to get so much out of the boy, the sadness in his eyes robbed him of the full satisfaction of a job well done. He patted his hand softly. "It's quite okay now, you seem to have grown into quite the man." He withdrew his hand as he leaned back and laced his fingers under his chin. "Any plans for the future?" He inquired before a busy looking blonde burst in.

The sudden entry startled the noirette and Kaneki jolted, standing up as soon as the doors were thrown open. "Tsukiyama-sama, your next client is waiting to speak with you. If he," The blonde gestured towards the boy before continuing. "-doesn't leave now, you'll be late for your next meeting." "Then cancel it." Tsukiyama said without looking up or taking his eyes off of Kaneki. The woman nodded and retreated and Tsukiyama waved a hand. "So, plans for the future?" "Oh, I-! I think I should be going now since you have someone waiting for you. Thank you for your time, Tsukiyama-sama. I'll make sure your answers reaches Hide safely." The noirette bowed as it was customary and straightened himself, picking up the folder as he smiled at the taller man. "It's an honor to have met you." Tsukiyama was not used to people defying him and raised an eyebrow as he stared, half amused at Kaneki. He himself stood and pulled a thick white card from his pocket. "Anytime Kaneki-kun. Your interviewing skills are superb. Now..." He grabbed the boy's palm, sliding the card into it. "That is a private number and I trust you to keep it between us. Feel free to call me with any follow up questions you have and to tell me about those plans..." He laid a hand on Kaneki's shoulder and took in that odd smell again... Tsukiyama smirked as he leaned in whispering. "And call me Shuu."

"E-Eh? Ah, but-!" The noirette blushed as he held onto the card, looking up at the other in surprise. "Tsukiya- I mean Shuu-san, I'm not the one who is writing your article for the paper, it's Hide! Shouldn't I let him have your number instead?" Kaneki blushed deeply, glancing away nervously. "I'm not certified yet or anything close to... I mean, I'm only a college student who barely knows you! I can't just hold onto your number this way... Right?"

_Besides, what would Hide say if he knew?_

The taller man smiled and laughed, amused by the inner dialogue the boy was obviously having. "Fine, share it with your friend if it will make you feel better! I am looking forward to hearing from you." Tsukiyama said and pointed to the notebook. "And that brave friend of yours with the rude questions." He winked a bit, showing he meant the last part playfully. "T-Thank you for your time then. I'll ask Hide not to ask you such intrusive questions anymore!" The noirette slipped the card into his notebook and held onto it and the folder tightly before leaving. "Goodbye!" Tsukiyama watched the boy's motions to leave and caught himself mentally pouting a bit as he nodded in agreement. He gave a slight wave of his hand and said "Arividerci, Kaneki-kun." It would be a bit hard to feel his new prey leave, but he was very eager to call his private investigator to track the boy and his rude little friend down. Part of the secret to Shuu's success was to make your own fate, and he had deliberately set a red string around Kaneki without the other even knowing it.

 

~~~~

 

"So, how did it go?" Hideyoshi lounged against the back of a chair as he twirled a pencil and caught it in midair. "Great. He answered your questions and we also talked for a bit." The noirette set the folder and notebook down on the table before him and sat next to his friend. "What was he like?"

"He was..."

_Kind but also a bit intimidating._

"As cool and mysterious as he looks in the paper."

"That's all?"

"Yes, Hide."

The noirette turned away and picked up a nearby book. "You sure about that?" Hideyoshi grinned and snatched the book out of his hands before the boy could even read. "Yes, yes, now give it back!" Kaneki reached for the hardcover as the blonde held it out. "C'mon, there has to be more! I won't give it back unless you tell me!" Hideyoshi laughed as he easily held the noirette back, keeping the book out of reach. "Hide!" "Just spill already~!"

"I'm telling you, there's nothing else!"

Kaneki pinned the blonde down on the couch as his friend snickered. "Right, right, sure there isn't." He swiftly switched their positions and hovered over the noirette with a smirk. "I'm serious Hide." "And I'm serious, 'Neki." The noirette's face flushed and he pushed the other boy away. "Shuu-san was pleasant and receptive. There's not much else I can say about him." Hideyoshi grinned and poked his cheek. "You're on familiar terms though~ You've got to tell me what happened between you two!" Kaneki sighed, giving up as he fell back against the couch cushion. "He requested to be addressed that way. Can I read now?" The blonde shook his head. "There's more, I know there is! Kaneki, you can't hide anything from me. You're a horrible liar, you know?"

"Geeze, fine! He's a ghoul."

"Whaaaat, seriously?!"

"No! Now please stop asking!" The noirette rolled over onto one side, facing away from the blonde. "... You like him Kaneki, don't you?" Hideyoshi spoke up again after a momentary silence. The other boy didn't dare to respond, feeling his face heating up as the blonde continued. "Aw, how sweet! 'Neki's got a crush on the illustrious Tsukiyama Shuu~" Hideyoshi tapped his shoulder. "Hey, hey, what does he call you? Did your hands touch? Did he say he wants to see you again?" "N-No, he-" "Ooh, what's this?" The noirette froze when the blonde held up a slip of paper that had fallen out of the notebook on the floor.

"N-No way-! Kaneki, you got his number?!" Hideyoshi looked nearly faint as the other immediately jumped up. “H-He wants us to contact him when we learn what day he can receive a copy of the newspaper with the interview!” Kaneki grinned nervously, face red. “It’s for both of us anyways, not only me.” What he doesn’t know can’t hurt him. The halfghoul sighed inwardly to himself. “Can we please stop talking about him now so I can get back to reading? I’m near the end of Takatsuki-sen’s sixth book, and I want to start the next one as soon as possible.” Hideyoshi handed the paper back and sank down onto the couch again, propping his feet up on the coffee table, ignoring the noirette’s disapproving look. “Fine, fine. But you’ve got to tell me what he says when he calls!” Kaneki gave up, falling back against the couch. “Only if he actually does…”

Little did the noirette know however, that it would be in the near future when Tsukiyama would decidedly ring for his number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments! It's great to see that there are others who enjoy what we have had so much fun rping together. =D I would like to let you all know that this fanfic is still a work in progress, and as such it will be updated once the script formatting is altered and ready for presentation. ^^ Well now, I do hope you look forward to future updates and once again, thank you for your time and enjoy the following chapter!

Tsukiyama had tried to appear casual, really, he did. But in his pastel turquoise cardigan with yellow argyle print and skin tight white pants he couldn't help but to stand out. It was the right time to catch both boys at the cafe where Kaneki worked. Shuu had a bag of freshly bought books around his wrist as he nonchalantly pushed open the door, hearing a ringing bell. He looked around and recognized the faces of several waiters; ghouls. Was this...? His nose inhaled the scent... This was the ghoul cafe of urban legend! He smirked immensely as he gave a nod to the young trio of ghouls behind the counter that he had seen around. He slid in to a prominent table, being sure Kaneki couldn't miss him. The noirette himself was busy waiting on another table across from the other, but headed over once he noticed there was a new customer who may not have been greeted yet and smiled amiably. "Hello and welcome to Anteiku! May I take your order?" Unfortunately for the latter, Kaneki hadn't realized who the other ghoul was. Tsukiyama thought the boy seemed quite lost in his work to be not paying attention to faces, but he listened patiently as he spoke with his face resting on the heel of his hand.

"Well I think an iced cafe Paris sounds nice today, Kaneki-kun."

"Okay, and will that- Ah, Shuu-sam- Shuu-san?"

The noirette froze, eyes widening in surprise when the taller man called him by name. The wide shouldered victim of infatuation smiled as he tapped his own temple. "Glad you remembered! Fancy you working here! I usually go to the one two blocks over but they were terribly busy. How have you been?" Tsukiyama asked as he looked the boy up and down taking in the sight of him in his uniform. Wait, everyone else who worked here was... The boy's mini speech on ghouls made its way back to Shuu's mind. Kaneki was a ghoul?!

"I've been quite busy, but fine and I'm sorry to hear that, but I can assure you the coffee here is wonderful!"

_I wonder if it's alright for him to be here... Humans are welcome, but we have no idea what can become of them once they leave the cafe..._

"Have you been in this place before? I highly recommend the simple tuna sandwiches we offer, the customers who have tried it all agree that it's the best one from our menu!"

Tsukiyama figured that Kaneki was a caring boy, based on the way he seemed to want for the older man's well being and at the same stay professional enough to still do his job. Shuu looked Kaneki in the eyes. "I plan to eat soon, so just the coffee, thank you." Now for phase two of his plan; read until Kaneki got off of work and offer to walk him home. "Very well, I'll bring your order soon!" Kaneki smiled before leaving to wait on the other tables and headed off to the kitchen to prepare the other ghoul's coffee.

_Now that I think about it, Shuu-san doesn't speak about ghouls the same way many humans do... Could it be that he's also...? No, this place gets few of those types of customers..._

He sighed as he prepared the coffee before filling a cup with the steaming beverage and headed back out to the taller man's table with it, setting it down on his table. "Please let me know if there is anything else you need!" Tsukiyama pretended to read but watched the boy prepare the coffee. It was quite a fun little pass time watching the way Kaneki moved and worked. Shuu smiled politely and delivered a "Thank you. It smells anglique," before pulling out a new mystery novel and pretended to read all while continuing to watch Kaneki. It was interestingly contridictory how submissive and passive the boy's body language was, with how he had stood up to Shuu and nearly not taken his number.

_This boy seems to be truly singular and unique..._

The noirette continued to bustle about back and forth between the kitchen, making coffee, taking orders, or preparing food for the pretty rare human customers in the cafe. Within another hour, his shift was over and the halfghoul stopped by Tsukiyama's table on his way out. "Shuu-sam- Shuu-san, my shift is over now and I'll be going, but if you need anything else you can always ask any of the other workers around here. I already let them know you were here, so your table won't be overlooked!" The violet man closed his book and turned to look at the boy. That was a much shorter wait than he had thought... "I was just about to leave myself." Tsukiyama said as he stood and grabbed his bag.

"Care to walk with me, Kaneki-kun?" He asked as he laid more than enough plus a tip on the table. "My family's own estate is close by here, I was going to check on it on my way back into the city."

"Ah, would that really be alright?"

Kaneki smiled when he noticed this but looked back at the other in shock and surprise when he addressed him again.

I _t wouldn't hurt to go with him if he's a human... At least this way it'll prevent another attack being made in this area if he is one._

Smiling as he stood, Tsukiyama put his hand on Kaneki's shoulder as he nodded. "I would very much enjoy your company." He said as he ran his hand down the boy's arm just a bit before turning and leading the way.

_He will enjoy the old architecture I bet._

The taller man thought as he walked alongside the boy on the sidewalk. "O-Okay then!" Kaneki froze as he felt his hand's fleeting touch and his face flushed instantly. The noirette strode along in silence for a while before looking back at the taller man once he was less flustered. "Did you see the paper Hide wrote about you? The press loved it and the article was featured in a few magazines already." Walking along in silence cooly, Shuu was very satisfied when the boy turned and began talking to him. "Oh? I have not seen it." He turned to Kaneki and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you can send me a copy?" Kaneki nodded, smiling. "I'll ask Hide for one. He should have a few spares." The walk was short and in no time at all they were at the estate, which was guarded by a wrought iron gate with the kanji for his family name inscribed on it. Vines had grown over the bars, resisting as he pushed it open. The noirette paused as he took in the site of this luxurious dwelling in awe, obviously not having ever seen such an extragavant home before and was stunned into silence. Tsukiyama started up the expansive walking towards the towering, sprawling house.

"The caretaker is getting a bit old, so when I am in the area I tend to stop by." He said as he strolled through the flowering plants and trees with hanging moss. "Do you enjoy nature, Kaneki?" The noirette was quite distracted by the array of growth in the area and studied the landscape in his mind, taking in the vibrant colors and richness of the plants and trees lavishing in the garden of the Tsukiyama family's abode. "Yes, I do! It's always relaxing to walk around during the morning or day to be among nature. I usually sit underneath the shade of a tall tree during study periods in Kamii to read or work on class projects." Tsukiyama smiled as they passed a small shed, stopping as a devious thought filled his mind and he opened the door.

"Care to wait while I grab some..... Tools... For my garden at home?" He asked he walked in the small room and looked at the various ropes and tools pegged to the wall. He picked up one soft braided rope, one slightly stiffer but ever so stretchy black rope, both of which were barely thicker than yarn, and held them up. "Which would be better for keeping a orchid on a stake so it doesn't wilt?"

"Um, won't either of those be too heavy or rough for an orchid though?"

Kaneki looked a bit puzzled and flicked his gaze back and forth from the braided rope to the black one, deeply contemplating which one will be more suitable for such a delicate yet beautiful flower and it's stem. Tsukiyama raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Oh, it is delicate and very beautiful..." He said, eyeing Kaneki. "But if you had to pick, of these two, which would it be?" He asked again, getting way too much joy out of seeing which one Kaneki would choose. Tsukiyama handed them over to the boy as he turned and slid duct tape, a leather strap used for a tool belt minus the pouches and a few zip ties into the bag with his books.

"I guess if there was no other choice it would be... The black one? Since you did say it was flexible, it'll be easier to tie it around the orchids enough so that it'll hold them in place while keeping the stems from snapping." Kaneki smiled easily, thinking over his answer with satisfaction. "Are you going to help the caretaker for this estate with the orchids?" Tsukiyama smiled softly and with a hint of mischief. "Good choice Kaneki-kun. And no, I think I have finally selected a new type of orchid I wish to cultivate at my private home." He stated, sliding the black rope into his bag before closing the shed behind him.

_He'd look very nice all tied up...._

Shuu thought as they continued their short walk to the double oak French style doors. He opened them and reavealed a massive entry way with two stair cases on either side that let up. "I wanted to grab some books from the library here as well." The noirette followed after the taller man, still pondering about the flowers and why it is that Tsukiyama felt this need to have them tied. "Shuu-san, are you sure it's customary to tie up orchids with any kind of rope? Couldn't that hurt them?" Tsukiyama pondered as he stood in the entry way, pretty impressed at Kaneki thinking things through like this was a dign of intelligence and attention to detail, both of which were traits he admired. "Sometimes tying something down anchors it instead of holding it back." He was thinking this through, since it was double talk. "Some look at tying up as a form of restraint, I look at it as a way to care for it in a new way." Shuu smiled warmly as he headed up the large wooden staircase.

"That is true, I guess. I suppose most people would find it unnecessary to force a plant to stay upright, but if it supports the stem and keeps it stable then it's not a bad thing at all, even if it is a method of taking care of plants that is not usually used." The noirette marveled at the staircase, seeing as the way it was designed had been brought to the point where one could even consider it rather ostentatious. "Its a relief you're able to see it that way, Kaneki-kun. Most people lack the forethought to truely look at it objectively." Tsukiyama said as he climbed upwards. This was very much a mansion that reeked of old money, and the taller man much prefered his penthouse as of lately. It was convenient and was far more sensible for him to reside there considering that he worked in the deeper parts of the city. They at last came to the top floor and walked down a short hall and Tsukiyama opened the door to reveal a library the size of a large apartment.

Chairs and tables filled the room that held hundreds, no, hundreds of thousands of books. The shelves were so tall they had ladders that slid across them to reach the higher ups. Kaneki's eyes widened at the sight of the library once the doors were opened, feeling as if he literally stepped into literary heaven.

_Impressive... Truly the lives of aristocratic people are unlike most others!_

"Does your whole family enjoy reading as a hobby?" He glanced back at the taller man once most of his shock had faded away and looked up at the bookshelves which were higher and out of reach on the walls, astonished to see just how grand the library is and the number of books it contained. "We have for generations. My family has always been both strong and educated for as long as we can remember. From an early age I was expected to read and speak in multiple languages as well as master several forms of art and music." Tsukiyama calmly walked over to a table that had several titles laid out, adding them to his bag that was now slightly heavy. "Tell me," He began as he took a seat. "What made you come on this walk with me?" He asked the noirette bluntly.

"Eh? Oh uh, well you asked me if I wanted to... And there has been more recent ghoul attacks in the ward, so I figured it would be best to accompany you..." The noirette blinked, a bit confused about the question.

_Maybe he had said it as a joke and was too polite to say otherwise when I took it literally? Ah, but he's safe now, so I guess it'll be alright if I leave soon._

_"_ It is safer to travel in numbers, after all." Kaneki gave him an uneasy smile, not quite sure whether he should be the first to turn back or wait for the other to make any mention that he has overstayed his welcome first. Tsukiyama smiled a bit as he motioned towards himself. "You wanted to protect me?" He felt touched as he grinned with joy at the thought. "Mon petit garçon aux yeux, I am quite capable of defending myself." He ran a hand down his lavender tie. "And here I thought you just wanted to be alone with me."

"A-Ah, that's-! I didn't doubt that you could, and besides I honestly don't think I could protect you anyhow with the way I'm built, and uh, I suppose you could... Um, well, say that...." Kaneki's face flushed bright pink and the noirette glanced away, looking down. "I did want to get to know you better... But I understand that the lifestyle you lead may be too busy for you to associate with people like me, so I'll do my best to not be a nuisance and stay away?" The noirette was absolutely flustered by the other's words, and he rambled a bit in his attempt to appear casual and uncaring about even seeing the taller man again. Goodness knows that they both have such different ways of living, and Kaneki felt almost entirely sure that even this conversation being started from Tsukiyama's side is far from being socially acceptable.

The taller man undoubtedly received some satisfaction from how flustered the boy was getting. It was endearing on a level he hadn't experienced before. "Kaneki-kun... Sit down." He said as he laid his arms on the arm rests of his chair and let his eyes shamelessly scan the boy. "A-Alright."

_It looks like he doesn't want me to go just yet..._

The noirette thought as he sat down on the chair opposite his. "You are the opposite of a nuisance. Your build is fine. And don't talk down about yourself in front me."

"Um, okay."

Tsukiyama was showing a bit of his other side, a side which he usually refrained from showing to the public eye. It was dark, tainted by lust and craving for utmost control, so shallow on the surface and yet as hard as steel that fleeting words could barely make a penetration through the iron shell which caged his own heart. Kaneki sensed the change in the other's diction, his intuition alerting him due to his own past experiences when he was but a child. It was as if the taller man's persona was on the cusp of unfurling its petals, much as how a rose would when it blooms. Tsukiyama's words were clipped and final, and Kaneki shifted a bit as the taller man proceeded to refute his comments about himself made out of uncertainty and awkwardness at their current situation. "I am very interested in you. I enjoy you. I do however, wonder... This Hide boy, is he your lover?"

"No, Hide is my best friend. I've never had a lover before and still don't have one now." The noirette was evidently feeling nervous, not sure what it is that the other wanted to hear from him. "I've been on a date with someone several weeks ago, but it didn't end well..."

_That is a complete understatement._

"Oh, so you're in the market for one?" Tsukiyama asked coyly, pretty satisfied by how this was going. He was on his own turf, that evidently being his family home and he was emboldened by not only the familiar landscape but by Kaneki's lack of denying an interest in men. The library was stunning in the dim sunlight with golden streams bleeding in through the shades with streaks of orange and yellow whilst the dust floated by in the shimmering light. "I happen to be as well." Tsukiyama volunteered with a look of a cat about to get his cream. "A-Ah, is that so? Good luck then, maybe your family can help you find a wealthy woman who lives nearby, at least that way distance won't be a problem?" The noirette's blush deepened and Kaneki casually looked off to the side, avoiding the other's gaze which was as intense as it was intimidating, although he did feel his heart skip a beat when the taller man affirmed that he was single. "Did you forget the ground breaking admission of homosexuality in our interview, Kaneki-kun?"

"Er, no but... Are you interested in males only then?" Tsukiyama asked as he crossed his legs and shrugged. "Romance has never been my strong suit." He admitted as he turned and looked Kaneki in the eyes. "Sex, however..." He trailed as he gazed at the boy intensly. This was a fun game, but Tsukiyama was not happy with the way he was acting. He was loosing a bit of his infamous self control. If there was anything he liked about himself, it was that. Kaneki continued to keep his gaze averted but smiled casually, if not a bit nervously. He looked back though when he mentioned how romance is not an interest to him with curiosity. "I'm sorry if this comes off as rude Shuu-san, but how could you be with someone and not be romantically involved with them? Isn't that an unhealthy kind of relationship?"

Tsukiyama listened to Kaneki's words and nodded. "It's not rude at all. Always feel free to express yourself to me." He leaned up a bit to the edge of his seat, poring over what to say carefully before giving his answer. "Isn't faking romance just to have sex a bit unhealthier? My interests are very blunt. I don't lie and pretend there is more than what is actually there in order to get what I want." He stated as he looked at Kaneki even more. This was indeed, too bold of a move, but it was too golden of an opportunity. "Like now. From what I know about you, you're entirely new to my realm, which is doubtlessly wonderful and cinematic." Tsukiyama said, gesturing to the library per example as he stood and walked in a circle around Kaneki, trailing his hand over his shoulders before leaning down and bringing his face closer to his own. "I want to tell you more..." His eyes flcikered to the boy's lips. "I won't pursue anything sexual without a formal agreement beforehand."

Kaneki's eyes locked onto his gaze and the noirette's face reddened instantly. "A-A Formal agreement? Why do you need a formal agreement? I'll never tell anyone about any of this, if that's what you're worried about." He attempted a nervous smile as he leaned back a bit. Tsukiyama was delighted at the lack of resistance. Kaneki's body and words betrayed him. Shuu had never even gotten this far without a contract signed. He'd just set his word in stone. He had to be patient, to get things set up just the way he liked... However, as their eyes locked nearly all his resolve melted away, and before he could even stop himself, Tsukiyama had slid a hand around the back of the boy's neck and was kissing him. The noirette could barely get another word out before the taller man pounced, eyes stretched wide in shock at the sudden attack before closing them as he kissed him back, hands uncertain where to put themselves and eventually ended up wrapping around his torso. With grace and force, Tsukiyama took his share once noticing that the other did not pull away nor resist him, devouring and getting a taste of what he craved through the kiss.

The taller one pulled the smaller boy up to his feet as he snaked his other hand down his back and pulled them closer together, without breaking their connection. Having kept their lips locked for quite some time, Shuu pulled away briefly for air before allowing himself to take in more with a shade less innocence as his hand worked up from Kaneki's neck and into his hair.

Tsukiyama knew he was losing himself a bit, and not only his personal resolve but his grasp of control over the situation at hand. This was not how it went for him at all! He didn't even typically enjoy kissing, it was never part of the deal in the first place, but when Kaneki's lips worked over his, he felt heat wash over him with a shiver. What the hell? No one ever kissed him back, not with him, They were supposed to lay there and take it and beg for it, for more, for him. With this thought held firmly in mind, Shuu broke the kiss, albeit reluctantly as he forced his will to keep a blush away, his hands still holding the boy close. "I take it that you're interested then?" He asked as he laid another burst of kisses along Kaneki's jaw and pulled him in tighter.

_This scent.... He smells absolutely divine._

The boy was a bit dizzy as the other moved back, and Kaneki laughed easily at his question. "You're the one who was acting cool about a contract before making the first move. But yes, I am." He held onto him, smiling happily. The noirette never imagined that someone like Tsukiyama would ever take an interest in him, and the revelation of that thrilled him, enough so that his usual shyness and nervosity had left. The smile Kaneki gave was foreign and enjoyable to Shuu, who was unused to the prospect of being enjoyed in such a way. Kaneki was looking at him with such hope and possibility and affection... All three of which there was no room for in the type of relationship that Shuu wanted. Still though, he found himself unable to break away from the shining pools of melted grey.

"Oh, the contract is still a requirement mon petit fluer..." Tsukiyama looked down at the noirette, a predatory glimmer in his own violet eyes. 

_What would he look like blushing and gasping as he begged? Streaked with red marks and that blissful look of mindless surrender and enjoyment...._

Shuu blinked the intruding thoughts away. "Speaking of which, do you have a laptop? I can email it to you."

"I do." Kaneki's smile softened a bit with the way the other was looking down at him, but he didn't let go of the taller man just yet, quite liking their closeness at the moment as it was unlike anything he's ever experienced before. Tsukiyama was not only holding the smaller man but allowing himself to be held as well. It was new and it felt a bit odd. The other was hyper aware of Kaneki's arms and the way his chest rose and fell, which only stirred up his resolve. Shuu was a predator, that he knew himself, pure and simple. Why then was he being looked at like a knight in shining armor? Tsukiyama couldn't comprehend this with clarity. He was no knight, he was no hero. Still, it pleased some deep and hidden part of him as he looked down at the boy. "Very well then." He said, trying not to smile and failing. What else was there to say? Sure there was joy at him getting what he wanted, but he had failed in a way which was very personal to him; he'd lost control, a prospect of which prior this experience he would have deemed as near to impossible to ever take place.

"Feel free to come here and borrow any books you'd like, by the way." Shuu added as he rubbed his hand over the small of Kaneki's back, breaking through the cloud of intruding thoughts once again. "A-Ah, okay! Thank you very much! "The noirette himself was quite overwhelmed by the sudden events of the late afternoon, and his eyes continued to shine in the light which flooded into the library. How extraordinarily different this was! Never did the noirette once imagine his luck would soar as high as it did after his change, since his fortune appeared to fall short since he was young, his experience with Kamishiro, Rize being a prime example. However, it was all now in the past, a far distant one watermarked by pain and loneliness brightened briefly for several moments and later entirely by the presence of Hide until the present. Certainly everything will continue looking up for him now, wouldn't it? After all, a relationship of this nature with such a prominent man could only mean that he hasn't failed his own life despite all the unfortunate events which had befallen him.

Kaneki continued to muse over the surprising circumstances which now made up his present situation as Tsukiyama walked him home before returning to his own. For the taller man, the evening became a sleepless night of pacing under the new moon as he tried to plan and scheme. Of course he had gathered Kaneki's favorite author, Takatsuki-Sen. And he had also bought first edition autographed prints in embossed hardback cover and sent it in the mail to the boy along with a letter and his personal email so they could continue all of this talk about contracts and... And possibly kiss and embrace again. The thought was almost maddening. Boys and girls alike flocked to Shuu whether for sex, money, power, fame... He had any number of any kind of suitor, yet he undoubtedly craved the meek young man who interviewed him.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since the noirette had met the illustrious Tsukiyama Shuu again, and frankly he was not expecting to hear from him so soon until after the man's interview article was released to the press. That being said, when he received the ornately bound books from the delivery man, his heart soared and his face flushed bright red enough so that Hide wouldn't quit teasing him about it for the entirety of the week. Needless to say, Kaneki proudly added them to his bookshelf and perused the words as he leafed through each page, unable to keep from smiling at the thought that the head of the Tsukiyama enterprise had graciously bestowed such a gift to a person of his standing. It wasn't long before the two had begun conversing on the phone and Kaneki had to literally shove his grinning blonde friend away to keep him from snatching his phone and running off with it- a prospect which, to the boy's horror, had nearly occurred were it not for the rumpled doormat which had obstructed Hideyoshi's attempted escapade and resulted in the two falling over with the phone fortunately still in hand. 

It was within this time that the noirette had also taken on the initiative to research what it is that the violet haired man had meant by signing a contract, and it wasn't long before he found himself delving into the cyberspace domain of BDSM, clicking past pictures and skimming several lists of kinks, S&M culture and the blogs of dominants and submissives alike. Kaneki had soon taken to the library where he read up on books detailing the history and use of BDSM since its origin centuries ago. He didn't mention that he was seriously looking into it with Tsukiyama, mostly due to the way he remembered the taller man's casual hinting touch and intense gaze. He was still intimidating to say the least, but the noirette was more aware of this being a trait which was exemplified in those who are doms, and he figured that this was exactly the type that Tsukiyama was. Kaneki had on more than one occasion nearly ended up being discovered by Hideyoshi with such unorthodox material, of which he would immediately shove under his bed, cram into the back of his bookshelf or, in one panicked instance, thrown out his window when there was no other way to "dispose" of the evidence. He had to later go down and take up the book before hurrying to the library so he could read in peace.

Several days later after this incident, Hideyoshi had agreed to go along with a couple university students to a mixer at a local bar, and undoubtedly invited Kaneki along. The noirette resisted at first, but eventually gave in to his friend's pleas and agreed under the pretense that he simply wished to do something new for a change. The night was bleak and the streets were lit up by the pallid light of the moon by the time the small troupe settled inside the cozy and brightened space, and it wasn't long before they had become rather intoxicated. As lips met skin and hands strayed between the couples and other groups scattered throughout the bar, Kaneki stood up from where he was slumped against Hideyoshi and stumbled outside. The sight of ruby and sloshing alcohol in ice rimmed glasses only made him more conscious of the young men who were eyeing the women, their fingers tapping on the table or fumbling to remove their wedding ring from a steady hand all while never allowing their gaze to leave the pretty and pale faces seated alone in the booths or bar counters. A pang of loneliness struck the noirette as he watched gentle teasing meld into rougher and more practiced movements, his chest tightening as the memory of a certain violet haired man flashed in his mind and he soon found himself gripping onto the door handle for balance as he moved out of the entry way and leaned against the brick wall outside, fumbling with his phone. A single name stood out among the rest in his contacts list and without any hesitation, he texted Tsukiyama.

"i nkow te kidn-

The taller man was sitting in his tufted armchair with a wine glass that held anything but wine in his hand as he watched the news half-heartedly. Work had been frustrating, considering he had to play a few power moves to force out some competition and make his absolute power known to anyone who would rise up to challenge his cooperation or competence. Feeling a buzz against his leg he rolled his eyes and slid the phone out before seeing the contact name flash over the screen. "Kaneki-kun?"

-of thngis yere into"

The noirette clumsily entered the words in, not exactly ensuring that his message will even be coherent. Kaneki was honestly doing this on an impulsive whim, having become hyper aware of his lack of any partner at the mixer and he was honestly bored and wanted something to do, someone to talk to, and longed to feel Tsukiyama's lips on his own again, to feel the gentle firmness of his hands as they drew him nearer. With his face slightly flushed, he hit send and awaited the other's response. 

"ish weeird lik teh sfutf yuo sad befur"

Tsukiyama looked at the words as if they were another language. As a matter of fact, for a second his brain was determined to make them German. He was not usually one for texting, but when he did it was always perfect in grammar. 

"Kaneki... Have you been drinking?"

He typed out quickly as he sipped his sanguine and sinister drink. The noirette looked down at the screen, faintly surprised that the other had texted back fairly quickly and sent a reply of his own straight away.

"nooo

ist nuune of yer bezieness aynways"

The taller man sucked on his teeth and raised an eyebrow. Was everyone hell bent on defying him today? His pale thumbs worked quickly. 

"Where are you? Aren't you underage?"

Kaneki laughed, not comprehending anything very well and simply grinned as he texted back.

"dun no dnot caer"

Standing up, Tsukiyama was both amused and held irate as he yelled for Kanae. The purple haired Germanic mini me came running and Shuu instructed him to do something stalker-ish and very illegal. Still, the boy nodded and rushed off to get the GPS information for the number Shuu had given him. 

"Are you safe?"

The noirette stared down at the screen, shrugging as he replied.

"waht dos it maettrr?"

"It matters because you don’t need to put yourself at risk." 

The man literally rolled his eyes at the boy. This was a bit ridiculous and Shuu was very much losing patience at his lack of control over the situation.

"sooooo? ist note lik it bohters yu in teh fisrt plaec"

"I am in fact very bothered by the thought of you in danger."

"m not

i cna hanlde thnigs ymsefl"

Tsukiyama had to keep Kaneki talking, to make sure he was safe. 

"Oh can you?"

Several people had slipped out of the bar, some stumbling, holding onto each other for balance or staggered home by themselves, spilling a puddle of yellow light onto the sidewalk. The noirette simply typed away and hit send quickly.

"of curose m a gohul atfer alll

i cna eta huamns evne yu if i wnated to"

The taller man chuckled at his correct hunch of the boy's ghoul nature and did, admittedly, feel just a bit safer. It further elevated his mood when Kanae told him the car was ready and had the boy’s location. 

"Well good to know you can put up a fight." 

He typed out as he left the thought to simmer and threw on jeans and a white tee with a vest flung loosely over it. The noirette had frozen once he received the other's reply, a small part of him realizing what it was that he had just said and finding itself astonished and dreadfully anxious on how the other was taking this on the other end. Kaneki stared down at the screen, unsure if the other took him literally or not.

"waht...?"

Tsukiyama was riding in the car as the city lights and darkness of Tokyo whizzed by. 

"Would you eat me, Kaneki?" 

He pressed send with a smirk and waited. His words pierced through the cloud of intoxication in the noirette's mind for a brief moment, and the halfghoul's eyes widened as he rapidly texted back.

"noooo wouldna watn to"

The taller man was mildly touched by the boy's words as he laughed to himself a bit. 

"Am I not appealing?" 

He typed out and sent before adding-

"I might eat you first."

"E-Eh?!" If it weren't for the wall at his back, Kaneki would have fallen over. Did this mean that the other was also...?!

"waht do yu maen??? aer yu a gohul too?"

At this, the man had to laugh and he heard the driver say that they were almost at his destination.

"You and all of these personal questions, Kankei-kun..." 

The other's heart was pounding, uncertain if he had just revealed such a fatal secret to another ghoul, a human or worse. An undercover member of the CCG. He literally felt his stomach flip and he threw his hand over his mouth.

"aer yu thuogh?

raelly???"

Shuu noted that apparently Kaneki was still sober enough to realize how big of a fuck up letting your ghoul identity slip is. 

"Yes." 

Was all he simply typed. 

The halfghoul's grip tightened on his phone and his knees grew weak, nearly sliding onto the ground before a hand clamped over his shoulder. He tilted his head back to meet the blue eyed gaze of his best friend as he leaned over him. "Yo Kaneki, whatchu doin' out here?" The blonde wrapped an arm around the noirette's with a lazy grin. The startled halfghoul dropped nearly his phone out of shock but was relieved when he noticed that the other didn't see his texts. "Hide..."

When Kaneki didn't text back after several minutes, Tsukiyama was pretty concerned. Had he been turned off by the ghoul side of him? Was the boy faking his interest and was merely playing his cards long enough until he could satisfy his desire to devour the older man? The driver stopped down the block and across the street as instructed and already from inside the car Shuu's eyes locked onto the green hoodie and eyepatch wearing boy as he saw... Another boy clinging to him. Fortunately for the taller man, he noticed that neither of them had seen that he was there. 

"Saw ya standing out here by yerself an' figured ya got lonely." Hideyoshi winked, leaning on the noirette a bit. "M fine, go back to your friends." The halfghoul formed a halfhearted smile and tried to push him off. "But yer my friend, right?" The blonde suddenly pulled away and had the noirette pinned against the brick wall, holding him steadily in place. Kaneki's eyes widened in surprise and dismay as he stared back at him, unable to fight back. "H-Hide?"

Tsukiyama got out of the car and walked across the street as he stopped and folded his arms. Was he being deceived? Jealousy flared in him, but so did curiosity. Was he being played? Of course it could be possible that the first time he was so... Enthusiastic about someone that they would be drinking and talking in dark corners with another man. However, at the look of shock and dismay from Kaneki, Shuu advanced a bit more as Hideyoshi moved in closer to the noirette, their faces far enough apart for them to nearly kiss if either of them moved. "C'mon, dun leave me hanging~" 

The halfghoul was speechless, and he pressed his back up against the wall in his attempt to get away from his intoxicated friend, eyes wide and helpless. Tsukiyama didn't know whether to be soothed that Kaneki obviously didn't want this, or enraged that Kaneki obviously didn't want this. He walked up and grabbed the blonde's arm, turning his eyes to the boy in a strong, aggressive yet polite manner. "I think you need to let Kaneki-kun go, boy."

"Wha-? Who'dya think you are?!" Hideyoshi yanked his arm away, stumbling a bit as he moved back. The noirette had his eyes squeezed shut but he opened them when he heard the taller man's familiar voice and stared at him in shock, his face flushing. "S-Shuu-san...?" Tsukiyama glared at the blonde as he moved closer. Way closer, in this intimidating and literally in your face way as he wedged himself between Hideyoshi and Kaneki. "I'm Tsukiyama Shuu." The taller man said proudly as he looked the boy up and down with disgust. "Who are you?" He asked as if the image of the boy made him sick. Tsukiyama didn't wait for an answer as he turned to Kaneki and grabbed his face gently, but firmly so that it wasn't a caress. "Are you hurt, Kaneki-kun?" The halfghoul blushed deeply, cheeks bright red as he didn't bother to pull away. "A-Ah, ye- I mean no! How did ya find me?"

Hideyoshi's face nearly blanched at the other's name and he flicked his gaze back from his face to Kaneki's. "Hey, didna mean any harm, 'm gonna just go home now." The blonde waved his hands in front of him and stood there uncomfortably as Tsukiyama nodded at the blonde before looking to Kaneki again. "I have my ways. Come on, let’s get you to bed. You've caused enough grief tonight." Shuu was now a bit more relieved but a bit of his playfulness was gone. Kaneki could have been hurt, molested or even lost control and devoured that dumb blonde.

Hideyoshi hastened on his way back inside the bar and closed the door which had been left ajar, cutting off spillage of the garish light as Kaneki studied the taller man, unsure what his true intentions are since he just learned that he too is also a ghoul. “O-Okay.” Tsukiyama grabbed Kaneki by the arm like he was some unruly child. Where would they go? Would it be too much to go to Kaneki's home? Of course he couldn’t take him to his own home. Kanae's jealous nature would be put off for as long as he could. “What's your address?” Shuu asked as he considered a hotel. “Don'tchu already know? “ Kaneki stumbled a bit, surprised when he felt his grip and nearly collided into him. “Ya walked me home and later sent a coupla books the other day.” The violet haired man nodded at the boy’s words as he began to lead the way. It was more Shuu’s style to hide what he knew and to let the other think they had the upper hand. But Kaneki was as sharp as he was beautiful. However the stumbling was a bit cumbersome. He lifted Kaneki up with ease, the man might be painfully European and stylish but he was still a broad chested muscular ghoul, and this can be proven by the way he shamelessly carried the half one.

“S-Shuu-san, what're ya doin'?” The noirette let out a surprised yelp, flailing about as Tsukiyama ignored the boy’s protests and held him a bit tighter, Kaneki now virtually bridal style in his arms. “At this rate you'll stumble all the way home.” Shuu said as he effortlessly carried him. “M’not, let me down!” Kaneki struggled, despite knowing it was futile, not one to simply give in so easily without some resistance. The violet haired man sighed as he lifted Kaneki higher, bringing him face to face with the boy. “Are you trying to test me, Kaneki?” Shuu asked as he locked eyes with the noirette.

“M-Maybe?” The smaller ghoul squeaked and fell still, staring back at the other as his face flushed red. Tsukiyama kept his eyes held fast to the pretty eye shining through the blush and gave a dry chuckle as he shifted, his hand supporting the lower side of Kaneki’s back. “That wouldn't be too wise.”

“Only fer a control freak like you.”  
Kaneki giggled, not taking the other at all seriously even as he felt the change in position and playfully tugged at his tie. Tsukiyama swallowed a growl as desire and spite instantly and equally rose within him. The giggle was adorable, the resistance was bait to show Kaneki just how big of a control freak he could be.... Shuu couldn't resist, he reached up grabbing a soft fistful of the hair at the base of Kaneki’s neck and tugging. “Trust me Kaneki-kun... I can pull harder.” He looked up at the noirette’s building complex and paused before climbing up stairs. Kaneki let out a small whine, trying to reach back to bat the taller man's hand away to no avail. “Lemme go!” When the noirette realized this was pointless, he tried to bite his arm instead.

Tsukiyama let Kaneki slide down his body painfully slowly and smirked darkly as he pressed himself against him just enough to let the tension roll. He placed his arms on either side of the smaller ghoul’s face. “Tell me to leave and I will. I will never,” He leaned closer, whispering in his ear. “-ever make you do anything you don't want to. But sometimes trying to fight me off is half the fun....” Shuu pulled back, winking a bit and smirking as he looked at Kaneki. “It felt good whining like that and trying to wiggle free, in some deep dark place inside, wasn’t it?”

The noirette stared back at the taller man, about to reply before he passed out, falling against the other ghoul. The violet haired man sighed as he lifted the boy up, fishing his keys out of his pocket and letting himself inside the noirette’s shared apartment with Hideyoshi. He laid Kaneki down and placed a waste basket nearby as well as some water and aspirin on his bedside table before taking a pillow and a book for himself, laying down on the floor by the noirette’s bed. Tsuikyama had contemplated seeing himself out, but the prospect of a drunken Hideyoshi entering the apartment and harassing the sleeping half ghoul was enough to cause him to steel himself and prepare for a long night ahead.


End file.
